


Dracula 2010.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Dracula 2000 (2000)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later, Dracula returns. 2010 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula 2010.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/gifts).



> I started writing this as a birthday present for [valuna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna). Luna died on March 5, 2010. And, well...I decided to keep going. This is the part of the header where I would say "For Luna, on her birthday". Instead, what I have to say is, I started this for Luna, and I finished it for me. Happy birthday, Luna. We all miss you so much.

A decade after he defeated Dracula, Simon walked into his house to find the vampire standing in his hallway.

He looked the same as he had when Simon had seen him last, dressed in black from head to toe, seemingly no worse for wear despite the years he had spent imprisoned in a cross-draped coffin in the abbey's vault. There was no use wasting time wondering how Dracula had escaped; he must have both escaped and fed several times to look so healthy and so full of life. No matter how or why it had happened, it meant only one thing: Simon had failed.

"Sit," Dracula ordered and Simon found himself cross-legged on the hardwood floor before he could process the order. Dracula smirked, his fangs fully retracted and flashing in the light. "Good boy."

Simon tried to reach out, tried to push himself up, but Dracula snapped his fingers and Simon found himself trapped.

"You have been wanton," Dracula said. "You have been consorting with _his_ daughter."

Mary. The name rolled through Simon's head, spoken in Dracula's low tones, though it was not said out loud. Simon wondered why Dracula declined to say it. Or perhaps it was that he couldn't. In his studies, Simon had found stories of monsters who refused to say the names of their enemies. It gave...

"Them power, yes," Dracula said. "But that is not a view I share."

He's showing off, Simon realized with a dull ache. And if Dracula was showing off, then he was sure he'd already won. Simon strained his neck trying to move, trying to scan the hall and beyond to see where his weapons were, doing his best not to think their locations in case Dracula had not found them already and removed them.

"Which I have," Dracula said. He smiled wider, and Simon found himself mesmerized by the sight of Dracula's teeth and fangs. Predator, his mind supplied. As if he could ever fucking forget.

Dracula stood and walked behind Simon, and Simon felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was a predator behind him and he couldn't move, couldn't see him, couldn't do anything other than try to anticipate when those sharp fangs would piece his skin and Dracula would begin to take whatever it was he had come for.

Before, in the aftermath, Mary had bitten him, to see if she were still turned, still tainted by Dracula's blood. But that had been nothing compared to what Simon had seen Dracula do with his mouth, before. And ten years on and Simon still had not found a true way to defeat Dracula. As Van Helsing had discovered, nothing seemed to injure him, everything seemed to make him only stronger and angrier. It had only made Simon more aware of how tenuous their safety was. It had only made him more careful. The vault doors were their final illusion of security, potentially the only thing standing between their safety and a free Dracula. And it hadn't been enough.

He had known it wouldn't be. He had only hoped to find a better way in time. Before Dracula could escape. And he had failed. Van Helsing had tried and failed, and Simon knew he had, too. He had promised to keep the monster contained, and here the monster stood before him, smirking.

Simon had traveled in his studies, trying to find everything there was to find, everything that Van Helsing might have missed, and Mary had helped some, until Dracula's blood faded completely from her and she had moved on to try to make a new life out of the old one's ashes. Dracula's forgiveness, they had called it, because it had faded completely one day at dawn and never returned. Dracula had released her, but not before, it seemed, she had spread the infection to Simon. Or, at the very least, spread enough of it that Dracula could command him as he could command any of his infected.

The science-inclined scholar in Simon found it dully interesting. The rest of him found it fucking terrifying.

Dracula had prepared for this, that much was abundantly clear. This was not a casual ambush, not a crime of opportunity. Dracula had planned out this attack. And he had come for him first, not for Mary.

"Of course. You are Van Helsing's son. His heir." Dracula's long fingers stroked the back of Simon's neck and Simon flinched despite all his screaming at himself to remain calm, to remain unaffected, to not let the monster know just how much he was getting to him. "And you are everything that I need to have my revenge."

And in that moment, the control broke. Simon rocked forward onto his feet and turned, still staggering from Dracula's touch on his mind, his elbow coming up to try to connect with Dracula's neck. Dracula caught him mid-turn and kept going, slamming him up against the door.

And Dracula laughed.

Simon rested his forehead against the wood, trying to get purchase to push back, trying to fight off both the hand and the telekinetic power holding him firmly in place. Dracula's nails dug in, tearing the fabric, but stopping just sort of ripping into Simon's shoulder. Simon knew he should find that a mercy and a relief, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Dracula had his fangs in his neck and started tearing him to pieces. Dracula's revenge. Minor relief, then. Minor comfort, that Dracula wasn't tearing him to pieces yet. _Yet_.

Dracula's lips pressed against the nape of Simon's neck and abruptly, Simon stopped struggling. Abruptly, that was all he could feel: Dracula's mouth touching his skin. No teeth, not yet. "You bastard, why are you taking this slow?"

The words were out before he could remember that antagonizing the vampire was a really bad idea, but what was the point. Dracula was here to kill him, after all. Might as well give him some struggle. Might as well remind him that Dracula may be a vampire, but Simon had a kill count, too. He'd cut off the heads of Dracula's infected. He'd continued Van Helsing's vision. He hadn't managed to find a way to destroy Dracula completely, but Simon had paid the ferryman a long time ago.

Dracula's lips traveled upwards and Simon shivered as Dracula moved closer, forcing his thigh between Simon's legs. Holding him in place bodily, no longer with his power. It probably freed up his power to do more, but Simon didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about what Dracula could be doing right now, and wasn't. Anticipating the enemy was bad. Anticipating the enemy was really, really bad. And it was even worse when the enemy could _read your mind_.

"Just fucking do it," Simon growled. "Come on. What are you waiting for? Fucking do it already." He flinched as Dracula's head bent and his teeth began to caress Simon's throat. "J-just fucking do it already. Get it over with."

Dracula laughed, lowly, against Simon's skin. "You have no idea what I want to do to you, Simon," he whispered. "But you will find out. Very, very soon."

The bite was slower than Simon would have ever thought it would be, if he had ever spent time fantasizing about Dracula biting him. It was slower than Mary's bites, when he had submitted himself to that experimentation. Dracula opened him up slowly and took and Simon couldn't help but moan as Dracula's lips and teeth made quick work of his remaining struggle. All he could see was red, all he could feel was Dracula's mouth. It was oddly, surprisingly gentle.

He didn't know how much time passed in that state; when he opened his eyes again, it was past midnight.

He was lying face-down and naked in his bed. When he tried to move, his muscles complained, but obeyed, and much faster than he would have thought, he was on his hands and knees. A hand came down, rested possessively on his neck, and pushed. "Down," Dracula ordered softly, and Simon's body obeyed while his mind was still reeling. "You will remain where I place you."

So this was Dracula's revenge. There was no point in wondering what he had done, Simon thought. The effects were obvious and disgusted him. And now? Dracula's fingers were playing with his hair like Simon was a disobedient, untrained pet.

"He took my blood and gave it to her, and she, in turned, passed it on to you. That makes you mine." Dracula sounded almost pleased by this. "I have taken it back from you, and given you a gift in return. You shall enjoy this."

"I will fucking not," Simon replied and tried to ignore how hypersensitive his skin was and just how fucking good Dracula's touch felt. Don't think about that. Don't think about that. Don't think about that. "And you released her. You fucking released her!" It came out louder than Simon would have liked, and he closed his eyes and tried to imagine control. Control. Control was what separated him from the monsters. Control was what kept him human, kept him from becoming a monster himself. It seemed very far away.

"I did not," Dracula said. "I allowed her to pass it to another. She gave it to you and you accepted it. A bargain you entered into freely and of your own will."

And Simon did flinch at the ritual words, more so than at Dracula's tone. Still amused. Still smug. Still so fucking dangerous. "So I get you, then," he said. "That's what I get."

"In return for the gifts that have allowed you to hunt with great ease and skill these last ten years," Dracula replied. "Yes. You get me. And I, you." Dracula's caresses moved to Simon's back. "You are a fighter, but you will not be permitted to fight_ me_. You are not yet as tame as you shall be, but having a pet hunter will be... advantageous."

Simon opened his mouth to respond, to tell Dracula just how fucking deluded he was, and just how much Simon will never fucking serve him, when Dracula pressed him down firmly into the blankets and gripped the back of his neck hard, squeezing enough to make it clear this was a warning, and the only one Simon would receive.

"And you will learn to speak when spoken to," Dracula continued. "You are a gift and I shall do with you as I please. Of all the lessons you will learn tonight, that will be the first. It will be," he promised darkly, "the first of many. And when we are finished here, you will be my obedient pet, kneeling silently at my feet. That is your place now and you will learn it."

The hell I will, Simon thought. His fangs ached in his jaw as he opened his mouth and snarled, and Dracula knocked him down again as easily as if Simon and his rage were a minor annoyance. As if all of Simon and his resistance were only a minor annoyance.

"You cannot anger me into destroying you," Dracula said. He straddled Simon's waist and pinned his hands above his head. "You cannot anger me into losing control and doing something I shall regret. You can only submit to me and my will, and learn your place."

Simon glared up at him and worked his jaw, trying to fight off whatever control this was that kept him silent, kept him still, kept him from finding whatever weapon was handy and showing Dracula just what happened when you trapped a vampire hunter. And Dracula, damn him, still looked amused. Still looked smug. Still looked like he knew he had won.

And he had. Simon knew that. Dracula had won.

Dracula traced the line of Simon's cheek and kissed his lips. "You are my pet and you will learn to serve me before tonight is finished."

"In that, you can trust."


End file.
